Being TUFF In DuckBurg
by mah29732
Summary: D.O.O.M. has acquired a new target...Scrooge McDuck's wealth.  Oddly enough, there is an odd mole within D.O.O.M. who has tipped off the scheme to alert T.U.F.F. to be on the case.
1. Verminious' Latest Scheme

Being TUFF in Duckburg

Chapter 1: Verminious' Latest Scheme

It was another typical meeting for the members of D.O.O.M., where its arch leader Verminious Snaptrap had a scheme of getting rich quick.

"So what's all this about boss?" asked Ollie to Verminious.

"We're going to get rich" laughed Verminious.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Francisco.

"By stealing Scrooge McDuck's own wealth!" laughed Verminious.

"But he's all in the way in Duckburg" replied Ollie, "and who else could have known how to steal his wealth before us?"

"That's why I have hired one of the smarter Beagle Boys, Big Time to help us" laughed Verminious to which the lone Beagle Boy calmly walked in from a door behind.

"The pleasure is all mine, after all, you were the only group who rescued me" said Big Time, "out of prison!"

"Say, why the heck does he get to decide how the plan will work out?" asked Larry.

That comment obviously made Verminious Snaptrap angry, and pressed a button on a console that was nearby him which launched poor Larry into the shark tank that was nearby. Larry struggled to eventually get out of the shark tank, all literally chewed up by the sharks.

"Now that's funny" laughed Big Time.

"We're going to need your expertise to help infiltrate Scrooge's lair" replied Verminious.

"Oh, I hope you were asking for that" laughed Big Time.

Back in Duckburg, Scrooge McDuck was already informed that there might be another break in, into his large vault filled with so much of his wealth. He was surprised, a new group of villains had emerged wanting to take a large chuck of his wealth for their own. That would then bring in T.U.F.F. to help out Scrooge.

"I am so glad you have the time and even the money to pay us" said the Chief as he was walking with Scrooge.

"You're saying this DOOM organization is far dangerous than any other groups that have tried to steal my wealth?" asked Scrooge.

"Of course, I have agents Kitty and Dudley on the case" replied the Chief, "they will be great assets to securing your wealth."

"I sure hope so" said Scrooge as they continued to walk through the long hallway.

As the two continued to walk, Dudley was obviously taking advantage of Scrooge's rich life for his own. Even going as far enough to annoy Scrooge's personal butler, Duckworth.

"That's it, keep on with the cookies" laughed Dudley who scarf down another batch of cookies which was baked by Ms. Beakley.

"Dudley, that's enough" said Kitty as she came into the scene, "don't you know that you're taking advantage of them?"

"May I sharpen those claws of yours Madame?" asked Duckworth who had a filler ready for Kitty.

"Aw come on Kitty, everything's already paid for us" laughed Dudley as he ate another cookie.

"I wish those nephews of Scrooge were around" sighed Ms. Beakley as she grabbed the empty plate after Dudley ate the last one, "but I guess they have grown up so much."

"Hey, another batch please" said Dudley as he then burped out loud.

"Dudley!" cried Kitty who scolded him.

"At least he said please dear" continued Ms. Beakley.

"Fine, get with the claws" said Kitty to Duckworth.

"I thought you never asked" continued Duckworth as he began to sharpen her claws with the filler.

Yet as the two TUFF agents were enjoying their welcome, Scrooge and the Chief were already walking into the scene, when the Chief noticed how they were receiving first class treatment.

"Gee, how much money do you pay for these two?" asked the Chief, "We could borrow them back at the base if you don't mind."

"Is this what I am paying you two to do?" cried Scrooge who felt he was a bit cheated.

"Er, yeah" replied Dudley who hardly cared.

"You are suppose to be guarding my wealth" continued Scrooge.

"Well, we would like to know where it is" added Kitty.

"Fine, I'll show you then" said Scrooge who was obviously getting a bit grumpy.

"You two, follow me" said the Chief who wanted to also look good in Scrooge's image.

As the four headed out of the mansion, and to the large vault, Dudley couldn't believe how large it was.

"Wow, how did we miss a symbol like that?" asked Dudley referring to the large dollar symbol on the building.

"I guess he must be keeping it far from the mansion" replied Kitty.

As the four finally entered through the vault building, and up an elevator, they eventually made it to Scrooge's office which led to another area of the vault that actually had a vault combination to it.

"This is where I keep my wealth" said Scrooge.

"Wow, that must be the world's largest safe" laughed Dudley.

Yet Dudley along with the Chief and Kitty would soon realize how much wealth Scrooge really had once he opened up the vault door.

"You mean we got a tip that D.O.O.M. will try to steal all of this?" cried the Chief who gazed upon Scrooge's wealth with awe.

"Apparently local law enforcement has already a mole within D.O.O.M. itself giving the details on their plans as we speak" replied Scrooge.

"Very interesting" continued the Chief.

"So, shiny!" cried Dudley as he couldn't believe how much gold was in Scrooge's vault.

"Dudley, enough!" cried Kitty as she pulled him away before he was about to literally take a swim within all of Scrooge's wealth.

"Good call Agent Katswell" said the Chief.

"Good, then I shall be able to leave these two agents here over night to guard my wealth" said Scrooge.

"You have our word at T.U.F.F., that these two will be the best security has to offer" continued the Chief.

Yet as both TUFF agents were preparing to spend the night guarding Scrooge's wealth, back in the D.O.O.M. headquarters, Verminious had unveiled his latest digging machine, along with a large vacuum that'll be able to suck all of Scrooge's wealth from beneath the vault itself.

"You're going to do something as obvious as that?" asked Larry.

"Yes Larry, yes I am" replied Verminious, "and since Big Time has been such a help, and because he has failed so many times in acquiring Scrooge's treasure, he'll be driving the digging machine."

"What?" cried the other members of D.O.O.M.

"You heard me" said Verminious, "he knows the area, so therefore, it should be logical to hand it over to him."

"But boss, he's a Beagle Boy, they're usually untrustworthy" said Ollie.

"Who cares!" laughed Verminious, "Come on, get into the digging machine!"

As all members of D.O.O.M. were prepared to obey comments from Verminious Snaptrap, they were still not going to be loyal to Big Time anytime soon.


	2. Abusing the Privilege

Chapter 2: Abusing the Privilege

It was finally night time which had fallen under Duckburg. Both T.U.F.F. agents were assigned to guarding the vault door to Scrooge's wealth, and poor Dudley was already bored.

"Man, this is boring!" cried Dudley as he couldn't stand being in Scrooge's office.

"Dudley, please, we're suppose to be doing our job which is keeping watch" replied Kitty.

"Oh come on, I'm going to call up Ms. Beakly to get me some more cookies" laughed Dudley as he was heading for the phone that was on Scrooge's desk.

"Are you insane, we could get in trouble!" cried Kitty.

"Yeah, but Scrooge says that they're always available 24/7" laughed Dudley.

"I'm not so sure about something like that" sighed Kitty.

As Dudley reached over for the phone to call Ms. Beakly, she was obviously well fast asleep in her bed when her personal phone rang right next to her.

"Yes?" asked Ms. Beakly who was still quite tired.

"Can you bring up a plate of chocolate chip cookies up here?" asked Dudley.

"I'll have Duckworth send a batch out as soon as I am ready with them" replied Ms. Beakly as she began to head to the kitchen.

About an hour later into Dudley pacing around Scrooge's office, the cookies had finally arrived as Duckworth delivered them in his pajamas.

"Sorry for not being properly dressed" said Duckworth as he handed Dudley a plate loaded with chocolate cookies.

"Yeah, now that's what I am talking about" laughed Dudley as he grabbed the plate and began to literally eat right off of it.

"Dudley!" cried Kitty, "Scrooge might find this a bit odd here."

"Oh come on, how is he going to know?" laughed Dudley as he ate another chocolate chip cookie.

Scrooge was obviously fast asleep in his large room in his mansion. Yet for some reason, in one of his typical dreams which includes him swimming in a pile of money, and all of his wealthy rivals poorer than the bums in downtown crying, for some odd reason he could smell cookies being baked.

"That's strange" said Scrooge as he woke up from his dream, "I smell cookies in the kitchen, what's Ms. Beakly up to?"

As Ms. Beakly was about to make another batch of cookies, Scrooge began to march downstairs, and entered the kitchen.

"Ms. Beakly, what is the meaning of this?" cried Scrooge as he could literally smell cookies in the oven.

"Oh, I am sorry, but Dudley asked me for another batch" replied Ms. Beakly.

"Another batch aye, have Duckworth stay here, let me deliver those cookies, I am sure he'd have a big surprise" laughed Scrooge as he also readied his cane.

As Dudley waited anxious near the elevator for Duckworth to return with another plate of cookies, he was quite unaware that Scrooge was the one who was delivering the plate of cookies with his cane ready in hand to give poor Dudley a lesson or two. As the elevator finally reached its designation, a cane immediately came right out and smacked poor Dudley right on the head.

"That's for getting Ms. Beakly up and forcing her to make cookies for you" said Scrooge as he then also threw the plate of cookies right on Dudley's face.

"I swear Mr. McDuck, I had no part in this" said Kitty.

"Good, then it seems like you'll be the one who will be out on the lone watch for the night" said Scrooge as he headed back downstairs back toward his mansion for the night.

As the hours of the night went by, Vernimous Snaptrap and the rest of D.O.O.M. were only another day or two away from reaching Duckburg.

"Bah, this is taking too long!" cried Verminous as he then headed to the driver's seat where Big Time was at the wheel of the machine, "What's taking so long?"

"Er, there are still several miles of rocks to dig through" replied Big Time, "going to take awhile, about another day or two."

"I told you we should have been the ones to come up with the plan" sighed Ollie.

"Hey, listen pal, I've been hitting at old Scrooge McDuck's place for some time, give me a chance here" roared Big Time.

"Yeah, anyone who has a problem here, we're going to leave behind" added Vernimous as he then glared at Larry, "Larry, do you have any problems with Big Time being in charge?"

Larry simply shook his head trying to desperately to agree with Verminous.

"Good, because I really wanted to push you off if you said otherwise" laughed Verminous.

As Big Time continued to secretly bid time for the T.U.F.F. agents, it was finally morning which poor Dudley finally woke up with crumbled up cookies right on him.

"What happen?" asked Dudley as he was still a bit dizzy.

"Dudley, I was the only one who was guarding Scrooge's wealth all night" said Kitty.

"How come all of my cookies are all crumbly?" asked Dudley.

"Er, Scrooge threw the plate at you" replied Kitty, "and he also hit you with his cane."

"What, an old guy like him managed to outwit me?" cried Dudley who felt a bit upset.

Suddenly, the Chief emerged from the elevator who was curious to know what their progress was so far.

"So, what happen here?" asked the Chief as he came into the scene.

"Dudley abused his privileges here and got Scrooge upset" replied Kitty.

"Dudley is this true?" asked the Chief as he hopped over to Dudley.

"Er, kind of blurry on that" replied Dudley.

"Well, I don't care who's fault it is, you two are continue to guard Scrooge's wealth and that's final" continued the Chief.

As Dudley slowly got up and headed to continue his duties, the T.U.F.F. agents were unaware that they had received an unlikely ally or so they thought who was heading this way with D.O.O.M. toward Duckburg.


	3. Busting Some Rubble

Chapter 3: Busting Some Rubble

It was about another day which members of D.O.O.M. were not happy with the progress gone so far.

"This can't go on forever!" cried Ollie as he couldn't believe how slow Big Time really was.

"Relax, I am sure he's already about to hit rubble" said Verminious.

"Yeah, besides, we're almost there" added Big Time.

The drill machine finally managed to hit rubble which was obviously going to take quite some time. Gyro, who was doing some typical studies in Scrooge's mansion noticed something odd on the meter.

"Er, Mr. McDuck, you better take a look at this" said Gyro to Scrooge.

"Yeah, those are your earthquake readings, right?" asked Scrooge.

"Yeah, but they're right under your vault" replied Gyro.

"Alert those two idiot T.U.F.F. agents, well, at least the dog is the idiot" said Scrooge as he then headed to the vault.

Meanwhile in the vault itself, Kitty could feel some strange sounds coming from beneath.

"Dudley, listen, it must be Snaptrap and his crew" said Kitty as she was getting Dudley's attention.

"Really, where?" asked Dudley as he was regaining consciousness.

Suddenly, Big Time finally broke through the rubble with the drill machine itself propping right up.

"Okay, time to use the vacuum machine to suck up all the wealth for us" laughed Verminious.

"You got it boss" said Ollie as he started the machine up.

The large vacuum was able to suck up all the wealth just in the nick in time where Kitty, Dudley and even Scrooge managed to show up at the diving board.

"My money, it's vanishing!" cried Scrooge to which he then got angry at poor Dudley, "You, go after it!"

"But sir" replied Dudley.

Once again, poor Dudley was whacked with Scrooge's cane, sending him also into the wealth that was being sucked into by the vacuum machine.

"You, you don't have to go" said Scrooge to Kitty, "but I want you to follow where they're going with my loot."

"You got it" replied Kitty.

As Kitty began to follow the drill machine as it then was racing back, Big Time was secretly making a detour to Duckburg's local jail.

"Say, why are we heading in the opposite direction?" asked Ollie.

"We're going to pick up a few friends" replied Big Time.

Right beneath Duckburg prison, the guards of the prison were quite unaware what was going to happen, when suddenly the entire building itself began to shack to which the drill machine literally busted right through the main room of the prison, also freeing the other Beagle Boys from prison including Ma Beagle.

"Say, this doesn't seem right" said Verminious.

"Yeah, and you're getting out of here" said Ma to which Bouncer Beagle grabbed poor Verminious and the other members of D.O.O.M. and threw them in a cell.

"I told you we shouldn't have listen to a Beagle Boy" sighed Ollie who knew he was right all along.

As the drilling machine headed into another direction, Kitty had arrived on the scene and noticed that D.O.O.M. members were in their rightful place.

"Where the heck did the drilling machine go?" asked Kitty.

"They went that way" said Verminious, "geeze, you can't find good help these days."

"Thanks" said Kitty as she continued to follow the Beagle Boys.

As the Beagle Boys continued their way, they finally made it to their hide out which was quite large, large enough to fill it with most of Scrooge's wealth.

"Time to unleash the massive amount of wealth meant for us" laughed Big Time as he pressed the button on the vacuum machine which then began to spit all the wealth out including Dudley.

"Hey, where the heck am I?" asked Dudley as he noticed the Beagle Boys right in front of them.

"What the heck is he doing here?" asked Ma to the rest of the Beagle Boys, "Get him!"

The Beagle Boys chased right after Dudley, to which Dudley began to run and hide in the massive amount of wealth.

"I can't find him!" cried Burger as he was trying to search through all the money.

"All this wealth, and we can't find that intruder!" cried Ma as she was quite desperate in getting rid of Dudley.

As the rest of the Beagle Boys continued to search Scrooge's wealth for Dudley, Dudley was able to swim through the wealth to which Kitty came into the scene and spotted him in another area of the warehouse where the Beagle Boys were.

"Dudley, so glad I found you" said Kitty.

"Where the heck is Snaptrap, I don't see him" said Dudley.

"Er, the Beagle Boys betrayed D.O.O.M." replied Kitty, "but the good news is that he's stuck in Duckburg prison."

"How the heck are we going to get Scrooge's money back to him?" asked Dudley.

"I don't know, but for now, we need to come up with a plan to deal with the Beagle Boys" replied Kitty.

"Don't you worry, but I have no idea what to do" continued Dudley.

"That means I got to be the one with the plan" sighed Kitty.

As the two T.U.F.F. agents were going to come up with a plan to stop the Beagle Boys, the Beagle Boys continued to desperately search Scrooge's wealth for Dudley.

"Search for him, he has to be around here!" cried Ma as she ordered her sons to search Scrooge's wealth.

"Can't we just relax and enjoy Scrooge's money?" asked Big Time, "I managed to trick everyone to fool them that I was a double agent, but I was working to help you Ma, the whole entire time."

"You can have this King Crown I found" said Ma as she handed it over to Big Time.

"What are you looking at?" asked Big Time to his brothers, "Get to it!"

As Big Time's brothers continued to search through Scrooge's wealth, they were unaware that Dudley and Kitty were already plotting to stop them.


	4. Beating Down the Beagles

Chapter 4: Beating Down the Beagles

It was the right time for Kitty to put her plan into action, as the Beagle Boys continued to search Scrooge's massive amount of wealth, Kitty decided to put a fake tail of hers pretending to hide among some of the wealth. It was just then, that Bouncer, the biggest of the Beagles approached the fake tail.

"Ah ha, there you are" laughed Bouncer as he was about to pull it out.

Yet what poor Bouncer did, was really pull the fake tail right out of his place, not knowing that the pile of wealth it was caught was about to tumble on the poor Beagle Boy.

"Hey, what the heck is going on over there?" cried Big Time as he rushed to the area as he gazed upon an unconscious Bouncer, who had a fake tail held in his hand, Big Time couldn't believe how stupid his brother was.

"I expect this from Burger, but you?" asked Big Time.

"Kitty cat was hiding" replied Bouncer who was a bit dizzy from the experience as he got up.

"Those two tricked you, you imbecile!" roared Big Time.

"Hey, looking for us?" asked Dudley as he popped up.

"There, get him!" ordered Big Time.

As Bouncer chased after Dudley, the other Beagle Boys noticed him and began to chase after him as well.

"Get that intruder!" roared Ma Beagle.

"I hope Kitty knows what she's doing!" cried Dudley as he continued to run around.

"Time to show them who's boss" said Kitty as she then leaped out of her hiding place.

Kitty with one swipe of her claws literally tore off the pants of the Beagle Boys, showing them the embarrassing underwear which Dudley stopped to laugh at.

"That's funny, you guys still wear children's undies?" laughed Dudley.

"Enough!" cried Bouncer who felt hurt obviously by those comments.

Bouncer raced toward Dudley in attempt to grab him by the neck, yet Dudley made a quick dash right between Bouncer's legs and literally knocked two Beagle Boys unconscious as he obviously didn't see that they were right behind Bouncer. The other Beagle Boys then began to charge toward Kitty, but Kitty with her obvious skills managed to knock each one right unconscious. Even as one of them tricked to sneak up on her, she managed to knock that Beagle Boy right in the face sending him collapsing to the ground.

"Ha, that was too easy" laughed Dudley.

"That's right you think!" roared Ma as she along with Big Time and Burger were on the drilling machine ready to use it on the two T.U.F.F. agents.

"Great, how are we going to come up with a plan to deal with that?" asked Dudley sarcastically to Kitty.

"I think I got another idea" replied Kitty.

As the drilling machine came toward the two T.U.F.F. agents, both of them obviously dodged the drilling machine to which Ma Beagle attempted to steer the machine going after Kitty, obviously believing Dudley was less of a threat to them.

"Why are we not going after the other one?" asked Big Time.

"Because I'm the one in charge here" replied Ma to her son.

"Hey, why are you guys not chasing me?" cried Dudley as then he noticed Kitty was heading to a corner mostly filled with Scrooge's wealth which was piled up as if they were mountains.

"End of the line Little Missy" laughed Ma.

"Not if I can help it" said Dudley.

As Dudley raced toward the drill machine, he managed to knock off Big Time and Burger from the drilling machine and literally placed his paws covering Ma Beagle's eyes, making her miss her intended target Kitty.

"Hey, I can't see!" cried Ma as she was driving right through all of Scrooge's wealth, and eventually even making a hole right out of the hideout.

"You're going to pay for this" said Big Time.

"I don't think so" said Kitty as she then gave him a good punch knocking him out.

"Please don't hurt me, I'll just play dead" said Burger who then also fell purposely down to the ground as he obviously didn't want to get smacked by Kitty.

Meanwhile, Dudley was struggling with Ma Beagle over the controls for the drilling machine, the machine itself was literally tearing up Duckburg, as the two were trying to gain control of the steering wheel. Kitty knew she had to help out Dudley, but she immediately called in the Chief.

"Chief, this is Kitty, I need other T.U.F.F. agents to clean up this mess here, and secure Scrooge's wealth" said Kitty.

"Don't worry, I am sending in a clean up crew, and another squad of agents to beef up the place" replied the Chief on the other end.

As the other T.U.F.F. agents arrived on their armored vehicles, one of the T.U.F.F. agents also brought over a spare motorcycle for Kitty.

"Need something to catch up with Agent Puppy?" asked one of the T.U.F.F. agents to Kitty.

"I sure do" replied Kitty as she got on the motorcycle and drove off.

As Kitty raced to help out Dudley, downtown Duckburg was quite a mess thanks to Ma Beagle and Dudley trying to stop her.

"You idiot!" cried Ma, "I'm so far from Scrooge's treasure!"

Ma Beagle finally was able to push Dudley out of the way and attempted to head back not knowing that an army of T.U.F.F. agents were already guarding her former hideout. It was just then that Kitty was racing right toward her, the drill was literally targeting Kitty, at the very last moment, Kitty leaped right over to which the drill on the machine made the motorcycle explode right in Ma Beagle's face turning herself mostly black smoke, and the drill machine eventually coming to a halt.

"You, you!" roared Ma as she was about to pounce on Kitty.

"Not so fast" replied Kitty as she prepared the handcuffs for Ma Beagle, "your sons will be joining you and D.O.O.M. in prison, where you belong."

As the Beagle Boys were being brought in a van handcuffed right next to their mother, Scrooge was thankful that T.U.F.F. was there to save the day, and eventually getting back his wealth.

"I am surprised that you were able to find out this was a plan by the Beagle Boys all along" said Scrooge.

"The odd part is that Big Time wanted to play both sides in trying to also use D.O.O.M. to help release the Beagle Boys from prison, not knowing it would be part of their mission as well" said the Chief.

"If there is any brand of reward I can offer you, you name it" said Scrooge to the two T.U.F.F. agents.

"Can Ms. Beakley make me more chocolate chip cookies?" asked Dudley.

"I suppose it wouldn't it" replied Scrooge.

"I'll get to it" said Ms. Beakley.

"Yeah, cookies!" laughed Dudley.

The scene ends with Ms. Beakley finishing a batch of cookies for Dudley, only for poor Ms. Beakley to be pounced by Dudley who was obviously waiting impatiently for the cookies, where he literally was about to eat them from the tray itself.


End file.
